The technical field of this invention is exercise systems and, in particular, systems which permit the user to engage in kinesthetic exercises and whole body movements.
Kinesthesia is a class of exercise that is designed to improve agility, balance and coordination. Conventional exercise machines typically exercise isolated muscles (e.g., biceps or triceps). Kinesthetics, on the other hand, involves not just isolated muscles but also the "mid-course corrector" muscles that provide feedback control and the "core stabilizer" muscles in the torso and pelvis that maintain balance. Kinesthetic and brachiating exercises, such as extension, stretching, twisting, hanging and swinging exercises and their inverted variations, have long been recognized to help in the alignment of the skeleton and development of the musculature to attain and maintain ideal posture, coordination, equilibrium and strength.
Unfortunately, however, there are few opportunities for most individuals to engage in such kinesthetic exercises outside of a gymnasium in which large, free-standing apparatus are set up for use. There exist a need for exercise devices and systems which would permit the user to engage in kinesthetic exercises outside of the gymnasium environment. In particular, exercise devices which can be used within a home or other building would satisfy a long-felt need in the art.
In a copending parent application, U.S. Ser. No. 274,705, the present applicant disclosed a variety of exercise devices adapted for use within a home. The present invention elaborates on the principles disclosed in the earlier case and provides additional embodiments of exercise devices which permit the user to engage in a variety of kinesthetic exercises quickly and simply at home, in the office or while traveling.